


Beemoji

by ZaeBee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emoticons, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Kaomojis, Post-Volume 2 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaeBee/pseuds/ZaeBee
Summary: Taiyang has come to take Zwei home but Ruby and Weiss has other ideas, and with the help of Blake, dognaps him.





	Beemoji

“Yang stop!!” Blake yelled with a  >:( 

“Tell me where they took Zwei, first!” Yang gave a >:)  Atop Blake she ferociously tickled, uh, ‘interrogated’ her. There was no other way out, none other she could see anyway. Blake had to do it. She used her semblance, leaving a water shadow behind causing Yang to fall into it, a D: on her face as she went. She was soaked, along with Blake’s bed. 

 

“Now you’ve gone and made me all wet.” (・。-;)

“No more tickling!” she hissed.

“Okay, okay, just tell me where they took him.” 

Blake let out a sigh “Alright, I give in.” She finally cracked. “they’ve taken Zwei to–”

 

* * *

 

 

“Tell me, Ruby, why did you think it was a good idea to run off with Zwei to the Emerald Forest?” õ.o

“I didn’t… really have any other ideas.”  (;￣ー￣川 The two, three including Zwei, were surrounded by fading grimm—having just defeated them. 

 

“So what was your plan exactly? We just wait here till your dad leaves beacon?” 

“Pretty much.” :/ 

“And how are we supposed to deal with Yang when she finds us?” (-‸ლ)

“Listen, you’re the one that suggested we run off with Zwei in the first place!” >:[ 

“It was an impulsive idea that I now regret!” 

“Okay then, let's just take Zwei back!” 

“NO!” D: 

( 。•_• 。) “So much for regret… what do we do then?” 

“...Jaune once mentioned a cave out here somewhere… I guess we can hide there?” 

“I supposed it’s better than being out in the open…” she sighed (╯▅╰)

 

* * *

 

“But what I don't understand…” Yang now stood in the room while blake sat on Weiss’ bed. 

“What?” Blake asked. 

“I thought you didn’t like Zwei, so why help hide him?” (• ิ _ • ิ)?

“Your sister and Weiss were gonna let him loose on me…” 

“Oh,” xD 

“It’s not funny!” Dx 

“Well,” yang finally stopped laughing, “I better get going to the docks with dad before it gets too late.” She left. 

“...she’s gonna be so mad when she realises.” (一。一;;）

 

* * *

 

So they sat in a dark cave, dimly lit by a single torch. Ruby had just hung up her scroll. 

 

“Blake led Yang on a wild Zwei chase, so i think we’re good.” 

“Right.” Weiss simply spoke, plainly looking at the floor like ( _　_||| )

“Are you okay, Weiss?” 

“...do, do you think Zwei wants to stay or go home?” she spoke still looking at the floor. 

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmm,” Ruby thought hard on the subject. ♒((⇀‸↼))♒ 

“Maybe we should just–” 

“I think he’s fine wherever!” :]

“Huh?” ( ´･_･`) Schnee finally looked up at her partner. “what do you mean?” 

“Well he doesn’t hate being with us otherwise he’d run off… and if he really didn’t wanna be with dad then he would probably just run back to us anyway…” 

“Right…” she thought for a few seconds more. ^_^ “y’know you’re actually smarter than you seem sometimes.” 

“Uh, thanks?” (｡●́‿●̀｡)

“Alright!” Weiss shot up. “Let’s take Zwei back and see what he wants to do!” =D

“What?” (◐‿◑)

“You heard me.” 

“We’ve been fighting Grimm all day to get here and now you wanna take him back?” 

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡° )

“Yeah… it is…” (。_。)

 

* * *

 

 

The dorm door finally opened again. Zwei, Weiss, and Ruby walked back in. 

 

“Wait, what are you guys doing  back here!?”  :{ Blake instantly leapt up onto Yang’s bed as soon as she spotted the three. Zwei jumped at her as the conversation continued. 

 

“We’re gonna let Zwei decide what he wants to do.”  0:)

“That’s a dumb idea but whatever, just grab him already!” 

“Grab who already!!” Yang came storming in, her eyes red. (◣_◢)

“Oh crap,” (ó ﹏ ò｡). 

She ignored the two closer to the entrance and just picked up Zwei.

“Yang calm down, you’re not thinking properly!” 

“Oh, I think I am…” Yang simply popped Zwei up on the bed with a >:) “get her, boy.” and in an instant, with Blake’s scream, Zwei rushed her and began to lick at her face. Yang quickly turned around, having dealt with one teammate, it was time for the other two. But they were gone. They ran the moment Yang had grabbed Zwei.  _ I'll get them later… _

 

“Yang call him off!!” DX 

**Author's Note:**

> (｡●́‿●̀｡)


End file.
